


How It Begins (Hakeldama AU)

by DianaandAlicia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom Murphy, F/M, Injured Clarke Griffin, Light Dom/sub, Overprotective Murphy, Set during Hakeldama, Shock Lashing, Sub Clarke, other characters are mentioned too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaandAlicia/pseuds/DianaandAlicia
Summary: It was taking her too long....
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/John Murphy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	How It Begins (Hakeldama AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is a Hakeldama AU that nobody asked for. I kind of want to make this into a series set in Polis but I have other works to finish before I'd even continue and I have no idea if anyone would want to see it anyways. So while this story could be interpreted as a oneshot, I am kind of thinking of doing more. Let me know if this is something you'd like to see more of in the future! I hope you like it!

“How long is this going to take?” Murphy asked, as he waited in the tent with Lexa and Indra.

“John, maybe she and Octavia got held up, or they can’t find Kane.” Lexa said, trying to think of an excuse.

“They’ve been gone for over an hour Lexa. Arkadia  isn’t big. Finding Kane is the easy part.”

“Maybe they got held up, maybe they have to hide with Kane until it’s safe to sneak back out.”

“I never should have let her go alone. I should have gone with her.” Murphy whispered, pacing back and forth.

“Clarke is capable. She’ll be fine.” Indra said, knowing that while Murphy was the  blonde’s dom , she was still very independent.

“I know, it’s just if anything happens to her, it’s on me.”

Lexa nodded in understanding. She felt the same way. When any of her people died, especially in a way that just took place with the massacre, she felt responsible because she was the leader. At home in Polis, she felt responsible for the little  night bloods , for their safety and  wellbeing . Even if she  didn’t share the kind of relationship Clarke and Murphy had with anyone, she still understood.

“Give it ten more minutes. If they  aren’t back by then, you can go look for her if you want.” She suggested, knowing that sending more people out was a risk, but Murphy would  probably end up doing it anyway.

Murphy nodded, seeming to agree with the plan, and continued to pace for the time being.

Once twelve minutes passed, John left the tent and made his way to Arkadia. Without even questioning him, Miller opened the gate and let him in, which puzzled Murphy. He had no idea why he was allowed in when it was clear the new Arkadia under Pike had an obvious  vetting process to outsiders, which after everything that happened with the Mountain, he was.

“Murphy.” Miller said, joining him at the gate.

“Have you seen Clarke?” He asked, not wanting to add Octavia or Kane to the mix yet, not wanting to reveal that he was trying to smuggle Kane out of the camp.

Before Miller could answer, Murphy heard a loud,  guttural scream and he looked to the side, growing angrier and angrier the longer he looked.

Then he took off running.

In an open field away from the Ark, Clarke was bound by her wrists and ankles. Her wrists were stretched above her head and her shirt was torn off. 

Pike was standing behind her with a shock baton, and that was when Murphy realized that Clarke was getting shock lashed.

Clarke, his sweet love, getting tortured for something that  probably didn’t warrant it at all.

“STOP!’ Murphy screamed, making his way over. Pike  did stop and narrowed his eyes at Murphy.

“And why should I? She decided to stay in Polis. She betrayed us all.”

Murphy looked around to assess the situation and his heart broke when he saw Clarke. Now that he was closer, he could see that the binds were the only things holding her up. She was slumping forward as much as the bindings would allow, and besides looking like she was in excruciating pain, she also looked exhausted. On the side, he saw Octavia, Raven, Harper, Monty, Lincoln, and  Nyko , all being held at gunpoint. Harper and Raven were  crying, and Octavia was staring at Pike menacingly. That was when he realized the six  probably were trying to help Clarke but were put in a position where they were no longer allowed to.

Bellamy was standing next to Pike, his expression emotionless.

“Bellamy, why aren’t you stopping this?” Murphy asked, staring at the former leader of the drop ship camp.

“He’s the one that turned her in.” Harper’s tearful voice broke the silence.

Murphy did a quick glance on the crowd and saw Kane and Abby in the back, watching silently and doing nothing.

Without a pause, Murphy grabbed his gun out of his waistband and shot Pike in between the eyes, followed by shooting Bellamy in the chest. He  didn’t even care if he ended up dying because of it, nobody hurt Clarke and paired with how he helped Pike kill all those soldiers, Bellamy deserved it.

Surprisingly, everyone was so shocked that the six he still knew were his friends were able to disarm the guards in front of them quite easily, and with Lincoln’s help, Clarke was cut down from her bondage and she fell forward into Murphy’s waiting arms.

“ Murzies .” She mumbled, barely conscious.

“That’s right Baby. I’m right here.” He said soothingly, before hoisting Clarke into his arms, being extra careful of her back. The skin on her back was bloody and burnt, and though Murphy wanted to gag at the smell of her burnt flesh, he kept it inside. Getting Clarke to safety was his only concern.

“What the fuck was he trying to do? Scorch her god damn spinal cord?” He growled, angry at the injuries on Clarke’s back when he got a closer look at  the bloody mess.

“Get her to Medical!” Abby shouted, making her way to them to take over.

“No! Get the fuck away from her!” Murphy roared. “You do not get to stand to the side and let this happen to her, and then expect that you can take care of her when it’s all said and done. No,  Nyko , Lincoln, Octavia, Raven, Harper, and Monty are coming with us and I’ll kill anyone else who follows.” He said, before leading the solemn friends out of the camp and down to where Lexa was waiting.

“What happened?” The commander asked, horrified at the gruesome mess on Clarke’s back.

“Pike and Bellamy happened.” Was all Murphy said, putting Clarke belly down on some furs and letting  Nyko get to work to heal her. Lincoln helped him and Murphy could see Lexa giving him side eye.

While  Nyko and Lincoln worked, Octavia filled everyone in on what happened.

“ Apparently, she and Bellamy were  gonna talk but he was too hurt over the fact that she chose Polis instead of coming back home to Arkadia with him, so he let his jealousy take over and he cuffed her to a table. He then turned her in and let Pike shock lash her for staying with the enemy. We tried to stop  it, but Pike said that if we tried anything, he’d have his soldiers shoot us.”

“What about Kane?” Indra asked, knowing the whole point of this mission was to bring him to help.

“He stood by with Abby and watched as this happened to Clarke. They didn’t even try to stop it.” Raven said, and Murphy nodded.

“Commander, I ask that you pardon everyone in this tent, release the kill order on Lincoln and give us all safe refuge in Polis. Then go ahead with your army and lay waste to Arkadia.” Murphy said, since the only people that  truly cared about Clarke were in the tent.

“You’ve had a change of heart.” Lexa said, looking at Murphy cautiously. Earlier, he and Clarke wanted to try and wager peace.

“What they did to your people on this field was a war crime, and a crime against humanity. What they did to Clarke was extra cruel. They don’t deserve forgiveness, much less a second chance.”

Lexa nodded and looked at everyone in the tent. “Every member of  Skaikru is pardoned and Lincoln, your kill order is released. You can all come and live in Polis as my guests and be under my protection.”

Everyone nodded their thanks and Lexa got up, calling her guards into the tent.

“I call upon the armies of the twelve clans to lay waste upon Arkadia. Leave no one standing.” She instructed, before dismissing her guards to spread the news.

Now that all of that was taken care of, Murphy walked over and sat next to Clarke holding her and trying to comfort her while she whimpered.

Lincoln had given her medicine that helped with pain and kept her groggy, but she was still uncomfortable as  Nyko cleaned her blood away and tried his hardest to treat her burns and broken skin.

“She will not be able to lay on her back until she is healed.” He explained, putting bandages over her wounds. “There are some burns that wrap around on her sides as  well, so I’d say laying on her stomach is the only way to have her right now.”

Murphy nodded in understanding, and gently caressed Clarke’s cheek.

“ Murzies .” She mumbled, looking at him with tired eyes.

“I’m right here Baby. I’m not going anywhere.” He cooed, running his fingers through her hair.

“John, when my army invades Arkadia, would you like them to take Pike and Bellamy prisoner? Blood must have blood still stands and if Clarke wants to punish them as she sees fit, we can have it take place at the tower.”

“ That’s very thoughtful of you Lexa, but I have already shot and killed  both for what they did to Clarke. I know you wanted Pike for yourself and I am sorry for over stepping, but no one hurts Clarke like this and gets away with it.”

Lexa nodded in understanding. “Honestly, I don’t mind how it’s done, as long as it is.”

Murphy nodded and kissed Clarke’s forehead.

“ Let’s start packing up. Once Lincoln and  Nyko are finished with Clarke, we’ll have to get a move on to make it back to Polis in  good time .”

When it was time to go, Clarke was asleep, thanks to the herbs Lincoln put in her system and Murphy sat with her and Raven on the horse drawn cart, ready to start a new chapter in Polis, with friends and family that  actually cared .

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
